You Will Never be Alone
by The One True Evil
Summary: Scootaloo's mother dies after a terrible storm, now the little filly feels alone, sad, pain, friendships will be loss and friendships will be gained
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
/ Chapter 1 (edited)/ Story: You Will Never Be Alone/ by Matt11/-/

Scootaloo sat on her bed, crestfallen about the day. She had been so excited, at least until her mother Dizzy Twister had told her that Rainbow Dash wouldn't be able to make it due to weather duty. The only pony left that could foalsit her was Twilight Sparkle.

Scootaloo had just stopped hitting her Rainbow Dash covered pillow out of anger. Scootaloo lay back down on her pillow "Great! Just great. Dash could've foalsat me, but nooooo! She just HAD to do the stupid weather! Now I'm stuck with Twilight, the egghead alicorn." Scootaloo rolled over, grabbing her Rainbow Dash plushie, squeezing it close to her stomach. "Tonight's gonna to be so booooring!" There was a knock at her door and she jumped in surprise, falling off her bed head first. "Oww!" Scootaloo said while rubbing her head as tears filled the brim of her eyes.

"Scootaloo, sweetheart, is everything ok?" asked Dizzy Twister on the other side of the doorway. She was a mare with a yellow coat and light purple mane. Scootaloo's mother, and a proud one at that.  
"Everything's just FINE! Nothing happened!" Scootaloo yelled rather harshly in response. What the little filly did not realize was that her mother could see through her lies.

Dizzy Twister sighed. Her daughter had been acting this way for three days now, ever since she told her that Rainbow Dash couldn't make it. She opened the door to see her daughter on the ground rubbing her head. Dizzy let out a small chuckle "I thought you said nothing happened? You jumped when you heard me call, didn't you?" she asked with a smirk, Dizzy Twister knew more about her daughter than anypony ever could.

Dizzy Twister walked into the room, picking up her daughter and setting her on her lap. She took over rubbing Scootaloo's head to make her daughter feel better. She stopped and looked at Scootaloo, "Feeling better, sweetheart?" Scootaloo nodded in response.  
"Listen, Scootsy. Just because Twilights foalsitting you doesn't mean you won't be having fun. I trust Twilight. I consider her a part of this family, even if we're not related. She's a good friend, so I want you to promise you will be good for her."

Scootaloo pouted, crossing her hooves together "But Mom, I don't like that egg-" Scootaloo stopped when she got a stern look from her mother. "I mean I'll be good, mom. I promise," Scootaloo said, jumping back onto her bed.  
Dizzy Twister giggled "Well, I'll be leaving in an hour, so meet me downstairs before I leave, honey." Dizzy Twister left her daughter's room and sighed, "Oh, I just hope this date goes well."

*************  
Twilight was sweating. She was packing many books, toys, and even a telescope. She knew for a fact that fillies love looking into space. At least she did when she was a filly.

Spike was sitting in his bed, his arms crossed, looking slightly annoyed. "Twilight, I know you want this night to be nice and everything for you and Scoots, but you should tone it down a little. I mean, she's just a filly. Play a few board games with her and she will be out like a light in no time." He looked outside and noticed it was dark. He let out a yawn. He couldn't wait until she left, so it would be quiet and he could sleep.

"I know that, Spike. I just want her to have a fun time tonight and not think I'm some egghead." Twilight levitated a plastic bag containing a few daisy sandwiches she made into her saddlebag. "Ok, Spike. I'm heading out. Oh, I'm going to make sure Scootaloo has the best night. Maybe I can even learn more about her." Twilight walked to the door, opened it and said her goodbye. The only response she got from Spike was his snoring.

Twilight arrived at Scootaloo's house within thirty minutes. Scootaloo's mother let her in. Dizzy Twister went by the stairs and yelled, "Scootaloo, get your flank down here. Your foalsitter is here!" The only response she got was the stamping of hoofs. Dizzy Twister smiled and went to sitting on the couch with Twilight. "So are you sure you're up for this? I mean, I could cancel tonight if you want?"  
"Please! I think I can handle Scootaloo. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? She likes me. I know she does." Twilight reassured her friend, and got a few books out of her saddlebag, setting them on the table next to her and smiled "Besides, I'm sure she will enjoy reading with me and then some games and ooh maybe…" Twilight stopped herself, realizing she was rambling again "Oopsie. Sorry, Dizzy," Twilight said as she placed a few toys down.

The two of them turned their attention to the stairs. Scootaloo had come down and she did not seem very happy. "What do you want, mom? I was trying to figure out what kinds of cutie marks me and my friends could get," Scootaloo lied. She glared at Twilight. She was not ready for tonight at all.  
Dizzy Twister draped a wing over her daughter. "Oh, Scootaloo, don't you worry. Twilight will take good care of you. I promise. Besides, hopefully… if this date with Thunderlane goes nicely you will have a new daddy soon." It was not that long ago that Scootaloo's father died in the equestrian war.

This, at least, got Scootaloo to smile. She gave her mother a hug "I… love you, mom. I'm going to miss you." Scootaloo then galloped over to the couch and sat next to Twilight.

"Aw, don't you worry, my little Scootsy. I will be back by tomorrow. I promise." She was about to leave when she remembered something. She turned to Twilight "Oh, and Twilight, Scootaloo likes to sleep with her Rainbow plushy. Please make sure she has that or she might get nightmares." This caused Scootaloo to blush deep red and hide her face.  
With that, Dizzy Twister grabbed her saddlebag and a jacket since the weather wasn't going to be so pretty today. She waved goodbye and left, making sure to close the door.

Scootaloo waved as well and said "Bye, mom. I love you." After that Scootaloo sat back down wanting to get this day done with.  
Twilight looked down at Scootaloo with a grin. "Aw, I didn't realize that for such a tough filly you like plushies." Twilight giggled a little, until she saw tears welling up in Scootaloo's eyes "Oh, I'm so sorry, Scootaloo. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Twilight brought Scootaloo into a hug and kissed her on the forehead "Do you forgive me?"  
Scootaloo rolled her eyes "Yeah, I forgive you… I guess. Just don't ever tell anypony I have a plushie or I'll-" Scootaloo stopped, not even knowing what she would do if that got out. "Never mind! So… uh… what is it we can do, Twi?" Scootaloo asked, wanting to get off the topic of her plushie. Right now all she wanted was a little fun.

Twilight squealed in delight "Well, I was thinking we could read "Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone" together." She started opening the book until she heard Scootaloo let out a soft yawn "What's the matter? Are you tired?" Twilight asked, concerned. "No, I'm not tired," Scootaloo replied, rolling her eyes. "It's just that books are for nerds! If I'm going to be like Rainbow than I can't read if she doesn't read."

Twilight tried to suppress her laughter, but it was too late. She let out a good laugh "Oh, you're so funny! Ha-ha"  
Scootaloo just looked at her wondering what was going on. Was she being made fun of?  
Twilight got back up, "Oh. Sorry, Scoots, but Rainbow does read. In fact, she has the entire Daring Do series in her cloud home."  
This left Scootaloo dumbfounded. "So… Rainbow is an egghead?" Scootaloo just couldn't bare her idol being a nerd, but she shrugged it off. "Ok, Twilight. I guess I'll try and read it. I mean, how bad could reading be? I guess if Rainbow likes it… heh heh." Scootaloo picked up the book and started reading.

Scootaloo actually enjoyed it a lot. The two of them took turns reading, and it only took a few minutes before it caught her attention and she was hooked.

The two kept reading for about two hours. Twilight was even surprised that Scootaloo wanted to read more, but it was about dinner time. When they were done it was 7:00 PM.

Walking into the kitchen Twilight got some daisy sandwiches ready for the two of them. Luckily the sandwiches were already made so it saved time on preparation. "Ok, Scootaloo. Time for dinner," Twilight called with the sweetest voice she could. Soon enough the orange filly came in and sat on the chair by the table.

Twilight levitated two daisy sandwiches onto the table for the two of them.  
The two started digging into their sandwiches, Scootaloo finished eating hers before Twilight. She even managed to get some on her face which made Scootaloo let out a few giggles. After the giggles were done Twilight used her magic to wipe Scootaloo's face off with a napkin. Scootaloo just smiled. She couldn't believe she was having fun with Twilight. Surprisingly… she was happy. Since dinner was done and it was 8:00pm Twilight had decided to play a little board game with Scootaloo. They played Pinkie Candy Land. After around thirty minutes Scootaloo ended up winning, and Twilight levitated the game back into the box and turned towards Scootaloo. "Ok, Scoots. It's time for bed."

"Aw, come on, Twilight!" she whined. "Let me stay up a little longer. I'm not tired at ahhhh-" Scootaloo suddenly let out a soft long yawn. She gave Twilight an awkward smile. Twilight just shook her head at the orange filly and levitated her onto her back, headed upstairs. She used her magic to help Scootaloo brush her teeth.

Twilight opened Scootaloo's door and was a little surprised her room was very messy. Toys and plushies were scattered everywhere. Her bed was a mess of blankets and pillows. Unable to help herself she used her magic to spruce things up, then levitated the filly into bed, tucked her in, and placed the Rainbow plushie next to Scootaloo. She was about to leave but she heard Scootaloo call for her. She turned and faced the filly, wondering what she needed.

Scootaloo shifted uncomfortably a little. "Twilight… I was wondering, could you… I mean, if you don't mind… I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sleeping with me. I... I can't sleep without my mom nearby." Scootaloo's face felt red hot. She felt so embarrassed to admit it. She felt a tear come down her eye. "I'm weak, aren't I?"  
Twilight teleported to the filly and snuggled with her, smiling down at the little orange filly "Aw, you're not weak, Scootaloo. Want to know a secret?" Scootaloo nodded in response, "Rainbow Dash told me she had a hard time sleeping alone at night when she was a filly. I'd say she was around your age. So its okay, Scootaloo. I'm not going to judge you."  
Scootaloo took in everything Twilight told her and said "Wow, I never knew that. I guess you're right, Twi." Scootaloo snuggled close to Twilight and rested her head down on her pillow "Good night, Twilight."

Twilight just smiled and leaned down and kissed the filly on her forehead "Goodnight Scootaloo." She gently rubbed the filly's mane until she heard the sound of snoring. Twilight levitated one of the Daring Do book's over to read for a little while.  
An hour passed and Twilight was starting to get a little worried. Dizzy Twister was a little late and she had not came home yet. Twilight turned to Scootaloo who was snoring softly. She smiled "Oh, I'm just being paranoid." She turned to the window and saw the storm had already arrived. The hard pitter-patter of the rain was relaxing her. "I'm sure she's fine." Twilight yawned, placed the book on the table and turned off the light. Falling back onto the pillow she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ Chapter 2/ Story: You Will Never Be Alone/ by Matt11/-/

Twilight woke up, blinking in the sunlight. Her mane was a mess and she had a filly snuggled up on her side. She smiled down at Scootaloo, giving the filly a little squeeze. She turned to the clock and saw it was 7 o'clock, and that made her a little worried. "Huh. That's strange. Dizzy Twister should have been home by now. I wonder why she's so late. She may have just had too much of a good time, but I better see if I can send the Ponyville guards on a little mission."

Scootaloo shifted her body, rolling over on her left side to sleep a little more. She opened her eyes a crack, her hooves searching around her bed. Twilight grinned, levitating the Rainbow plushie to Scootaloo. The filly grabbed it and she let out a small yawn, starting to snore softly. The little filly was always tired in mornings like every other foal would be.

Twilight gently got out of the bed and covered Scootaloo up with the blanket. Making her way to the door she opened it slowly and walked downstairs. When she got down there she picked up a quill with her magic and she started to write.  
"Dear royal guards. I am sending this to the royal cop station. I would like to request some help. I was foalsitting for a mare by the name of Dizzy Twister. She was supposed to be home last night but she never showed up, so I am requesting a search party. She's the mother of a good friend of mine, so I'm making this top priority. When you find the mother please report back to me." She included a description of Dizzy Twister and the address, then signed it with her royal signature. Sealing it up she used her magic to teleport the letter away to the guard station. She then decided to make some breakfast for her and Scootaloo. A morning breakfast felt like just what she needed.

Twilight looked out the window. She could see clear skies. That was good. It would make the search go a lot smoother. She walked over to the stove and used her magic to put some butter in the pan, then she levitated two eggs over to her and cracked them open, letting them spill into the pan.

After several minutes of cooking she manage to make her and Scootaloo some eggs, toast, and finally some bacon along with orange juice. Twilight used her magic and levitated the cups and the food to the table. "Phew. That was fun. I haven't cooked that good since I accidentally burned a hay sandwich " she said to herself, blushing at that memory.  
Twilight shook her head to snap out of those thoughts. She had a filly to take care of for right now. She was just glad she didn't have any royal duties today. She teleported a bell in the air. She had learned this from Dash. Rainbow told her Scootaloo was a heavy sleeper so it should help wake her.

Twilight used her magic and waved the bell back and forth. "Scootaloo! Time to eat!" she shouted out. Something ticked in her head. Scootaloo would be wondering where her mother is "I'll have to think of something," she thought just as a sleepy Scootaloo walked downstairs.  
Tiredly, Scootaloo walked over to the table sitting down in the chair closest to Twilight. With half-lidded eyes she gave a sniff. The aroma of the food was quickly waking her up. She started drooling it looked so good to her. "Did you make this Twilight?" the hungry filly asked, her stomach rumbling.

Twilight picked up a napkin and wiped Scootaloo's mouth. "Yup, and this time I didn't burn down the house so... eat up!" she said as she threw the napkin in the trash. The two started eating the amazing food.  
Scootaloo was already almost done with her food. The filly was really a fast eater. She only had her eggs left. As she stabbed one of the egg pieces she stopped suddenly as she brought it to her mouth. "Hey… Twilight…"  
"Yes, Scootaloo?"  
"How come YOU made me breakfast? In fact… how come you're still here? I mean, not that I don't want you here, but I thought you'd have gone home after my mom came back."

Twilight hesitated. "Um… she's running late. She probably got held up because of the bad weather last night."  
"I hope mom gets home soon. I really miss her." Scootaloo rubbed the back of her head with a hoof.  
Twilight sighed. "I'm really not sure, Scoots. You're just gonna have to be patient. The storms over so it shouldn't be too much longer. Now finish your breakfast so I can do the dishes."

"Okay, Twilight," Scootaloo replied quietly. She ate a lot slower now, her head on her hoof as she just stared into her plate. With half her egg left she said, "I'm done. I don't want anymore."

"Okay, then." She levitated the plates and glasses over to the sink and began scrubbing them clean, humming a little tune to herself. When she was done she dried them and put them away in the cupboard.

She heard a knock coming from the door. "Huh. Maybe she's back," Twilight thought Twilight teleported over to the door and opened it. There in the doorway was one guard. He looked kinda sad. Twilight couldn't put her hoof on why he looked that way, "I take it you're here because you got news on Dizzy Twister?" she asked the lieutenant.  
The guard bowed to her. "Yes, Princess." With a shaky voice he said "It turns out she was in an accident last night. I can't say much but she's in the hospital right now. I recommend you take Miss Scootaloo to the hospital... before it's too late." Once he finished he saluted a shocked Twilight. "I'm sorry…" he said as he walked away back to his post.

Twilight was shocked by the news. Even now she could tell what he meant. She gulped. "I have to take Scootaloo there right now!" Turning back she saw Scootaloo standing there in confusion. Twilight was frozen in place. Did she hear it all? Did Scootaloo know everything that was happening now?"  
Scootaloo stood there stone still. She had peeked to see if it was her mother. Not only was it just a royal guard, but he had said her mother was in the hospital. She felt scared.

"Twilight," Scootaloo began, "Is m-my mom g-going to b-be okay?" she asked as some small tears were coming down. Scootaloo was feeling terrified now. She didn't want to lose her mother like she lost her father.  
Twilight gulped "I…uh… I'm not sure, sweetie, but let's go. We need to find out whether she will or not." Twilight gestured Scootaloo to walk over to her. Scootaloo did as told and walked next to Twilight. Putting a hoof on the filly, her horn lit up with the purple aura and within seconds she teleported her and Scootaloo to Ponyville Hospital.

Once there both Twilight and Scootaloo ran up the reception desk. The nurse was somewhat confused as to why Princess Twilight was there. She then noticed a filly and it dawned on her. The orange pegasus filly had the same eye and mane style as Dizzy Twister. Nurse Redheart felt a small tear slide down her face.  
Nurse Redheart gulped. "Is there something I can h-help you two with?" she asked shakily, even though she knew exactly why they were there. Even if it was a part of her job she still wanted to hold off on delivering the bad news, to spare the filly just a few more seconds of heartache.

Twilight could easily tell something was wrong but ignored it for now. "I'm here to see Dizzy Twister."  
The nurse glanced at Scootaloo. "She's in room eight," she said in a resigned voice. "I'll get someone to guide you."  
Twilight sighed. She was hoping it wouldn't be too bad but by the sad look in Nurse Redheart's eyes it was indeed bad. She turned to Scootaloo who was behind her. "Ok, Scootaloo. She's in room eight. I'll be out here talking to th-" She couldn't finish. Scootaloo took off as soon as she heard the room number. She turned to Nurse Redheart and said, "Sorry."  
"It's alright. You better follow her. I don't think Dizzy Twister has much longer."  
Twilight expelled a heavy breath, feeling a tear come down her face. She nodded, trying to appear strong for when Scootaloo would need her help.

As the mares were talking Scootaloo opened the door to room eight. Slowly she peeked her head in. When she saw her mother she let out a gasp. There were small suction cup things on her which were for the heartbeat monitor by her bed, Her mother was mostly covered by a blanket, Parts of her body were wrapped in bandages, and her purple mane looked a lot darker, like it was burnt. Aside from some light breathing and the gentle beeping of the monitor the room was quiet.  
Scootaloo walked up to the side of the bed "Mom, are you ok?" the frightened filly asked with a shaky voice.  
Dizzy Twister stirred at the voice. Forcing one eye opened she said weakly, "Hello, Scootsy." She let out a cough, convulsing a little.

Scootaloo jumped up onto the bed, giving her a hug. "Mom, I'm so glad to see you!" Tears formed in her eyes. "Why didn't you come home last night? I missed you!"  
Dizzy Twister cried a little as she put a hoof on Scootaloo's chin. "Scootsy…" She sniffed, her eyes clenching shut tight as she tried to avoid breaking down." Struggling, she put her hooves around her child, holding her close. "Last night, on the way home…I was struck by a bolt of lightning." Scootaloo tensed in her hooves. "I was lucky to have survived but I can't move from the waist down and it did a lot of damage. I'm sorry, sweetie, but I don't think I'm going to make it."  
"No!" Scootaloo yelled. "Don't say that! You're gonna be fine! I'm here now!" She squeezed her mom hard. "I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe."

"I can feel my strength fading. I don't know how long I can fight it. I just feel so… so tired." "NO! "You can't go! You can't! I need you! I already lost my dad and my grandparents. I can't lose you too!" She shook in her mother's hooves, beginning to sob. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. She didn't want to be on her own. Scootaloo hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to ever let go of the pony she loved the most. "Please don't leave me! I… s-still n-need you." She let out hiccupping breaths, the emotions going through her body were almost unbearable. She needed her mother more than anything. Her mother was the spark that kept her going. The one that kept her brave.

Dizzy Twister leaned down and kissed Scootaloo on the forehead. "Scootsy… become an amazing flier for me."  
"I…I will, mom. I'll do my hardest. You're gonna be fine. It's okay. It's gonna be fine, right? Mom? MOM? It's gonna be fine…right?"  
"I… I love… you… Scootaloo…" Dizzy Twister fell back against her pillow, unable to keep her eyes open. She gave her daughter a weak smile as her life faded away. The beeping of the monitor became steady as her heart stopped.

Tears were streaming down Scootaloo's face. She couldn't believe this had happened again. She began shaking the lifeless body of her mother, her whole body shaking. "NO...NO MOMMY! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! MOM! PLEASE! THERE'S STILL SO MUCH WE HAVEN'T DONE TOGETHER!" She closed her eyes, panting and huffing. "Mommy…please…" She wrapped her small hooves around her mother's dead body, wailing as she clung to her only family member. She had nobody left anymore.

Twilight walked into the room, taking a deep breath as she listened to the sound of the heart monitor. She knew Dizzy Twister was gone. She felt so bad for Scootaloo. Walking into the room she stood next to the bed, putting a hoof on the filly's shoulder. Scootaloo looked up at her, her face red from crying. "I'm so sorry, Scootaloo. I'm sorry that you lost your mom."  
"No!" she yelled. "Shut up! She's… she' s not dead!" She grabbed the suction cups and ripped them off. "The machine's broken! It's not true! She can't be gone! I need her! I… I need…" She stopped, her whole body clenching as she took sharp breaths, holding back her emotions. Twilight picked the filly up, taking her over to a chair.

Scootaloo buried her head in her chest as Twilight rubbed her back. "It's okay, Scootaloo. Just let it all out. I'm here for you."  
"No! I don't want to! It's… it's not… I… why…" Her breathing became very shallow, rapidly taking in breaths, until she broke down entirely. For a while Scootaloo just sobbed and cried, Twilight holding her close until she burned out her emotions a little.  
Scootaloo finally came out from Twilights chest. Her eyes were red, and her face was blank and worn-out. "Twilight, what happens to ponies when they die?"  
"I don't know that, Scootaloo, but I'm sure that wherever it is it's someplace nice."  
In a dull voice she said, "Then maybe I should go too. My life doesn't mean anything anymore."  
"Scootaloo!" Twilight said sharply. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that! Nothing good will come of you dying!"  
"I don't care," she said emotionlessly. "I'm all alone now, anyway."

"You're wrong! You're not alone, because I'm here for you. All of us are." She looked down at the miserable filly, and an idea began forming in her mind. Maybe… maybe she could adopt Scootaloo. She wasn't sure if she'd make a good mother, but… Scootaloo needed someone loving to care for her right now.

For a while Scootaloo just rested her head on Twilight's shoulder. Her rampant emotions had worn her out. Unable to take anymore at the moment she felt herself fading out, unable to stay awake.  
Twilight heard light snoring coming from Scootaloo. Picking her up she began walking out the room. She told Nurse Redheart the bad news, saying she'd be back again when Scootaloo was ready.

Leaving the hospital she walked back to her own house. She could have teleported, but she didn't want to risk waking Scootaloo up. It was better that she have this small time of peace. When the child woke up the harsh truth was waiting for her once again. When she arrived home she saw Spike was still sleeping. Being careful she placed Scootaloo in her bed without waking her up. She gave Scootaloo a kiss, and said in a whisper, "I promise you, Scootaloo. You will never be alone."


	3. Chapter 3

/-/  
/ Chapter 3 / Story: You Will Never Be Alone/ by Matt11/-/

Twilight was pacing back and forth in the library room of her castle. She had so many rooms that were basically unused. She spent most of her time here anyway so she was trying to make it like her old home in the treehouse.

She had just come back from putting Scootaloo to bed. The poor filly had exhausted herself after her mother's passing.

Twilight stopped pacing for a moment, wondering if she was truly good enough to take care of Scootaloo. Should she really adopt the filly? "Maybe Rainbow Dash can take her," she muttered. "Scootaloo does look up to her the most." She shook her head. "No,  
that would never work. Rainbow Dash is still too immature and focused on racing to settle down and take care of a kid. Besides that, Rainbow Dash had a history of crashing trying out new tricks. One wrong move, and Scootaloo would be homeless once again.  
"Adopt her?" she said, still talking to herself. "I'm smart, I've read a lot of books on a lot of subjects. I guess I could…" She figured that her status as a princess and as the personal student of Princess Celestia she could get the adoption handled swiftly.

Besides considering Scootaloo's living conditions there was one more big issue, namely Dizzy Twister's funeral. If Scootaloo was going to live with her she wanted to make it a special event. Instead of burying her in Ponyville cemetery she thought it would be more meaningful to have her buried near the castle, so Scootaloo could come to visit her whenever she wanted and she'd know her mother was always close by.

Twilight let out a soft sigh. "Why did this have to happen now? I'm still young. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother yet. Would Scootaloo even WANT me as a mom? I mean, we had some good times yesterday and we've known each other for a while, but is it really enough?" She sighed again. "This is too heavy to think about right now. I need a little something to settle my stomach. I'm hungry.

Twilight went to the crystal kitchen, and for not the first time she thought about how she missed the simplicity of her old treehouse. What did she need a gigantic castle for? She still wasn't used to the size of this place. Shrugging it off she used her magic to put some bread in a toaster. When it popped up she put some butter on it and began snacking on it. As she was eating she heard a knock on the door. "Figures," she said under her breath.

She was annoyed enough she didn't use magic to open the door. She grabbed the handle, roughly pulling the door open, ready to snap at whoever was there… at least until she saw it was Fluttershy at the door. Her anger faded as she said, "Hey, Fluttershy. Come in."

Fluttershy followed her to the throne room, sitting in her seat. "I heard about Dizzy Twister."

Twilight took a deep breath. "I thought so," she said, taking her seat as well. They weren't very comfortable.  
Getting teary-eyed she said in a worried voice, "Oh, Twilight! What are we going to do? You're not going to throw Scootaloo in an orphanage, are you?"

Twilight was fighting back tears, once more wondering how capable she really was. "Fluttershy, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," she said with a sniff, wiping her eyes.

Twilight looked around the room, unsure of how to start. She began to shake, not from cold but out of fear. She was terrified of messing this up. "Well… I don't want to put her in an orphanage. What… what would you say if I told you… that… that I want to adopt her? Do you think I could make a good mother to her? I just don't think I'd be any good. I'd probably screw everything up the first day and then she'd hate me."

Fluttershy stood up, walking over and saying in a stern voice, "Twilight, you listen here! I'm known you for a long time. You're skilled at everything you try, you work hard. You're kind and sweet and considerate and help others as much as you can. You're the Princess of Friendship, for pony's sake. You CAN do this! I believe in you!"

Twilight looked up at her friend, a slowly expanding smile coming to her lips. "Thank you, Fluttershy. That means a lot to me. She gave her friend a hug. "You're the best!"

Fluttershy blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Twilight. I'm glad I could help."

"You're welcome. I'm now feeling more confident. You'll help me out where I need it, right? I mean, you take care of animals all the time so I'm sure you can handle being motherly too."

"Oh…" Fluttershy gave her an awkward look. "Well… those are just little animals. Taking care of a filly is a whole other issue, but I'll try."

Twilight smiled. She was now feeling much more confident in her decision. Even if she was the one taking Scootaloo in it didn't mean she was doing it alone. All of her friends would help her out in the area's she was lacking.

"So, Twilight, is there anything I can help you with right now, like cleaning or something?"

"No, I think I got everything covered for now. Thank you, though."

Fluttershy gave a look around. "Where is the poor thing, anyway?"  
"She's sleeping in one of the spare rooms. She burnt herself out with grief and passed out at the hospital."  
Fluttershy sniffed, wiping her eyes as she began crying again. She was happy Twilight trusted her to help out, but it didn't change the fact that Scootaloo had lost her mother.

"Aw, don't cry, Fluttershy. We'll… we'll…" She didn't know how to finish her sentence. She just didn't like to see Fluttershy crying. She was going to be dealing with a lot of crying from Scootaloo in the coming days, so she wanted to just enjoy this small bit of peace while it lasted. "I'll send a letter to Princess Celestia and see if she can speed the process along to make me Scootaloo's guardian."

"That's really kind of you, but what if the Scootaloo we know and love disappears? Even if all of us give it our all we still can't replace her mother. I've cared for enough animals to know how hard it can be for those who lose their mommy when they are still young."  
"It's true that we can't replace her mother, but working together we can be there for her whenever she needs us."

"I've got to go, Twilight. I still have to feed my animals. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." She gave a small bow.

Twilight groaned. "Please don't do that, Fluttershy!" she said angrily. "I've told you a hundred times already! If other ponies want to treat me like a princess I can't stop them, but I don't want my best friends treating me different. ALRIGHT?"

"Sorry!" she said, wincing away.

Guilt blossomed in her stomach. Walking over she gave Fluttershy a hug. "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy. I didn't mean to get snippy. I'm just a little on edge with everything that's happened today."

"I forgive you, Twilight. I'll see you later."

As Fluttershy was leaving Spike came in. "Hey, Twilight. I noticed Scootaloo sleeping in one of the other rooms. What's she doing here?"

"You should probably sit down for this."

Spike let out a laugh, which made Twilight grimace. "Oh, come on, Twilight. How bad could it be?"

"Scootaloo's mother DIED, Spike!"

His laughter caught in his throat, and he practically collapsed into his small throne, putting a claw to his head. "Oh, no… that's terrible. Is she holding up okay?"

"As well as she can under the circumstances, but I have to move quickly. I'm planning to adopt her."

"Really?" he asked, looking up at her. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I learn quickly. What Scootaloo needs right now is love. It's bad enough that she doesn't have any more family. It will be far worse for her to wonder where she's going to live. I want to put at least one of her worries to rest."

"I… um… I'll go get some donuts or something," he said, getting up and racing out the door.

Twilight looked after him as he left. She could see her was broken up about it too. He just had to do something to keep his mind off of the truth. She wished she could do the same, but there was too much responsibility on her plate to do that. Princess Celestia had ruled Equestria after banishing her sister. She was a princess too, so she had to keep the same level of professionalism as her mentor.

Leaving the throne room she went back to her own room. Sitting at her desk she pulled out a scroll and quill and with her magic she began writing.

"Dear Princess Celestia,  
"There was a terrible tragedy today. A short while ago a good friend of mine named Dizzy Twister died. She was the mother of Scootaloo, one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo was so heartbroken she actually insinuated she was going to kill herself because she felt she had no left who cared about her.

"We still care about her, and I want to aid her with at least one of her worries. I want to adopt her and have her live with me in the castle. Fluttershy has already pledged to help me out in taking care of her, and I'm sure my other friends will too when I ask them.  
"I don't want to just give her a new home. I want to become her new mother. I understand this will mean a lot of new responsibilities but I'm confident I can handle all of them with my friends by my side. Please give me your approval, Princess. It would mean the world to me.

"Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

The paper glowed with a red aura and disappeared. Nervously she paced around for a bit while she waited Celestia's response. Realizing she was just stressing herself out she did the breathing trick Princess Cadence taught her to settle herself down, and she decided to do some reading. Settling into her bed she began reading Daring Do and the Crystal Kingdom.  
After a couple of chapters there was a flash of light and a scroll appeared on her bed. Marking the page she closed the book, glad the reply had come so fast.

"Dear Princess Twilight,

"This is some unfortunate news, indeed. I think it's wonderfully considerate of you to want to take Scootaloo in. I will allow it. I believe you will be able to handle it, my dear student. I know full well the pain of losing someone dear to you. Take care of her the best way you know how and treat her well. I'll reduce your royal duties for the next month or so while Scootaloo readjusts so you'll have more time to devote to her.

"I'll be expecting your newest set of letters detailing the magic of motherhood, Princess.  
"Signed, Princess Celestia."

There was another poof as she finished reading the letter. Twilight levitated the new papers that had fallen towards her, and smiled warmly as she saw it was the adoption papers. She signed the paper and was about to send it back when she suddenly stopped. There was one very, very important thing that she had forgotten: Did Scootaloo even WANT her as a mother? This was a huge turning point in the filly's life. Scootaloo did need a home to live in, but it wouldn't be right to force such a decision on the filly without first asking her if it was what she really wanted.  
"I'm back!" Spike called out.

"Be right there!" Twilight responded.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Spike holding a box of donuts he had gotten from Donut Joe. He had recently moved to Ponyville after the Crystal Castle appeared so his favorite customer could have donuts whenever he had time.

She saw a box of a dozen donuts. There was chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon, and a single gemstone donut. He picked up the masterpiece, his stomach rumbling. He went off to his room to enjoy his masterpiece.

Twilight stared at the box. She wanted to eat too, but she cared more about Scootaloo at the moment. She left the kitchen and went upstairs to the room she had left Scootaloo in. To her surprise the filly was awake. She was curled up, head on her knees and holding her back legs. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Scootaloo, I… I have a surprise for you. I know you're still really sad about Dizzy Twister, but I promise you're gonna like what I got. Well… at least, I hope you will."

Scootaloo didn't respond at first. She looked blankly at the ceiling, her heart aching. Suddenly she turned to Twilight and began shaking. "What?" she spat out. "Are you here to tell me you're shipping me off to the orphanage? Because you don't need a loser dragging you down? Because I'm so utterly and completely USELESS?" Tears came down her eyes again.

Twilight flinched at the last part. "No, Scootaloo. I came here to tell you-"

"Save it, Princess!" she said angrily. She pointed an accusing hoof at Twilight. "This is all your fault! My mother died because of you! You just HAD to be available to foalsit. You just had to be so far away! If Dash had been watching me this never would have happened!"

"I… Scootaloo, that's…" She didn't know how to respond to that. So much for the good news. Scootaloo hated her. The weight of the accusation made her start doubting herself. Maybe Scootaloo was right. If Dizzy Twister had gone off in a different direction than maybe she WOULD still be alive. Tears brimmed around her eyes. "I'm sorry!" She ran out of the room crying, dropping the paper on the ground.

"Hmph!" Scootaloo crossed her hooves. "It's her fault! She should feel bad! Stupid Twilight! Stupid Princess!" A few minutes passed before Scootaloo noticed it. She saw the paper Twilight had left behind. At first she ignored it, but eventually curiosity overcame her anger. Getting out of bed she picked up the paper, turning it over.

As she read it her anger for Twilight vanished on the spot, and her body clenched as she shook with her emotions. Twilight wanted to adopt her? And she had just yelled at her. Twilight would never want her now. Guilt felt like it was eating her from the inside out.  
She quickly left the room, heading downstairs. Any hope she had that Twilight wasn't that upset was dashed as she heard Twilight crying. As she walked into the room she saw Twilight sobbing on her bed.

"Twilight!" Scootaloo called out. "I'm sorry!" She jumped onto the bed, hugging her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please don't hate me!"

Twilight held onto her tightly, squeezing the filly close to her. "Oh, Scootaloo! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about your mom!"

Scootaloo squeezed tighter. "I know it wasn't really your fault! I was just upset. I'm scared it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Scootaloo! You had nothing to do with this."

"I… I know." Silence reigned for a short time as they caught their breath and wiped their tears. "I… I saw the adoption papers. Do… do you really want a useless foal like me?"

"Scootaloo!" Twilight said sternly. "That's enough! You're NOT useless! You have great value. I WANT to adopt you because I love you and want you to be successful."

Scootaloo took a deep breath. In a flat voice she asked, "So are you expecting me to call you mom now?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, Scootaloo. I don't expect you to call me mom until you're ready to do so. For now you can just call me Twilight like before, okay?" She draped a wing over the filly. "Are you sure this is what YOU want, Scootaloo? I didn't send that paper back yet because I don't want to force this on you."

It got quiet again for a short time, Scootaloo just staying in Twilight's embrace. Finally, Scootaloo said, "Yes. Yes, it is. I want to stay with you, mo-Twilight." She tried to say mom, but she couldn't. It was still too soon. "You're not going to leave me too, are you?" she asked, tears coming down her eyes again.

"Like I said before, Scootaloo… you will NEVER be alone.

"Now come on to the kitchen with me. Spike bought us a batch of donuts." Before they left the room Twilight made sure to send back the adoption papers.

Scootaloo's eyes lit up a little as she saw all the donuts there. She sat down at the table and greedily jammed a donut into her mouth.

Twilight sat down across from her. "You enjoy the donuts. I'm going to go to town hall to talk with the mayor. I'm going to have your mother buried behind the castle so it's easier for you to come visit her."

Scootaloo had been devouring the box of donuts but when Twilight mentioned her mother she slowed down to a snail's pace. "O-okay," she said quietly.

"Hang in there, Scootaloo. I'll be back soon."

The talk with Mayor Mare went well. It didn't take much convincing. The funeral was set up for later on that day.

When she got back home she saw Scootaloo still in the kitchen. Her face was covered with crumbs and frosting, which put a smile on Twilight's face. "Enjoy your snack?" she asked with amusement.

Scootaloo looked up at her with a silly grin. "I think I ate too much," she said with a groan.  
Using magic Twilight lifted up a napkin and wiped Scootaloo's face. Picking Scootaloo up she brought her back to her room, rubbing Scootaloo's stomach to help settle her down.

Twilight held back for a while. Scootaloo was smiling for now and she just couldn't bring herself to ruin it yet. As she continued her gentle belly rub Scootaloo let out a big sigh and closed her eyes, turning onto her side and settling into Twilight's stomach. A few warm tears came down Twilight's face. Why did this have to happen? What had Scootaloo done to deserve this tragedy?

"Hey! Twiliiighhtt!" Scootaloo whined. "Why'd you stop? My stomach was just starting to feel better."

"Huh?" Twilight shook her head. She was getting too distracted. There would be time for tears later at the funeral. For now she just had to do what she could to keep Scootaloo happy. "Sorry, Scootaloo." She began moving her hoof again, and Scootaloo became quiet, letting out more content sighs.

"Twilight?" Scootaloo said after a while.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say thank you. I was so scared before that I was going to have to live in an orphanage. I never expected I'd get to live with a princess."

"I may have used my authority as a princess to get special treatment, but right now I'm doing this as a friend, both to you and your mother. I wouldn't be a good friend to Dizzy Twister if I just forgot about you. I love you, Scootaloo, and I always will."

Scootaloo's body went stiff for a few seconds. For a second she pictured her mother. She sniffed, turning around so she was facing Twilight and gave her a hug. "I miss her, Twilight! I miss her so much!"

"I know, Scootaloo." She placed both her hooves and her wings around the child, holding her close. "I know. But I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere.

A little while later Twilight took Scootaloo around to each of her friends, gathering them for the funeral. It was a short service. Dizzy Twister hadn't known many ponies.

Each of them wore black clothing made by Rarity. They all stood there and listened as the preacher said final words for Dizzy Twister.

Scootaloo had been strangely quiet throughout the service. She just stood there blankly throughout. At the end of it she went up to the coffin, taking a deep breath as she took out a red rose. It was a memento of the first time they had gone flower picking together. Setting it down next to her mother's face she said quietly, "Goodbye… mom. I love you."

When they returned to the house Scootaloo was still being abnormally quiet. She offered to read Scootaloo more of the Daring Do series, which Scootaloo agreed to, but it quickly became apparent that Scootaloo wasn't paying any attention.  
She set the book down and held Scootaloo to her. "Scootaloo, this isn't healthy. You need to let it out."

Scootaloo shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"This wasn't your fault, Scootaloo."

Scootaloo tensed up, a pained look coming to her face before she suppressed it. "Stop it."  
"It's NOT your fault!"

Scootaloo's body clenched, tears beginning to drip down her face. "Stop it!"

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay to cry. Just let it out. Let it all out."

Scootaloo tried to pull away, but Twilight held her tight. She shook her head, saying, "No, no, no."  
"I know it hurts that your mother is gone now, but if you hold everything inside it will break you."

Scootaloo was panting, taking in short, sharp breaths as she tried to keep a lid on her pain, but Twilight kept pushing her and pushing until she couldn't stand it anymore. She let out a loud wail and began sobbing uncontrollably, screaming out, "MOM!"  
Once she started she found she couldn't stop. She cried for a long while, holding tightly to Twilight all the while until she burned out her emotions.

Twilight rubbed her back the whole while. "That's better, Scootaloo. Now you've grieved properly." With her magic she poofed in a glass of water. "Here. Drink this."

Scootaloo was still shaking with her emotions and nearly dropped the glass as she drank it down. "T-thank y-you, Twilight."  
"You're welcome. It's good you got all that out of your system now.

I have to get you a bed. There are several rooms that we're not using, so you can pick whichever one you want tomorrow and we'll start moving all the stuff from your house over here. Of course you're free to sleep by yourself whenever you want, but you're also free to sleep with me whenever you want to."

"I do want my own room, but I think I'd like to sleep with you for a few nights until I feel safe. I just don't want to be alone."  
"I understand, Scootaloo."

"Twilight?" Scootaloo looked up at her with a little blush.

"Yes?

"Thanks for adopting me."

"No problem." Scootaloo was still blushing so she thought there was something more to it. She waited a little bit, and Scootaloo finally said it.

"Do you think you can rub my tummy again?" Her blush became deeper. "I really liked when you did that before."  
Twilight grinned down at her. "Sure!"

Scootaloo turned herself so she was in the same position as earlier, her back up against Twilight's stomach.  
Twilight put a wing over the filly, holding Scootaloo with a hoof while trailing soft circles over her belly. She saw a tender smile come to Scootaloo's lips.

Scootaloo couldn't keep her eyes open. The gentle massage was putting her to sleep. She began to think that Twilight really was the best pony to adopt her. She was so warm and comfortable. She felt so relaxed knowing Twilight was right there, ready and willing to love her. Unable to believe it she said words she never thought she's say. "Goodnight… mommy."

Twilight's eyes widened. She thought it would have taken a lot longer for Scootaloo to say those words. Since Scootaloo had taken the first step she was willing to reciprocate. "Goodnight… my daughter."

She saw Scootaloo's smile get a little wider as she settled deeper into Twilight's body.

The two of them slept wonderfully together as a new family. 


	4. Chapter 4

/-/  
/ Chapter 4 / Story: You Will Never Be Alone/ by Matt11/-/

The night passed by fast in Twilight's crystal castle. Scootaloo slept like a peaceful little angel. It made Twilight happy that Scootaloo didn't experience any type of nightmares.

Getting out of bed Twilight stretched her wings and looked out the window for a moment. She began thinking about something. "Why didn't Rainbow Dash come to check on Scootaloo? It's not like her. She and Scootaloo are practically sisters. Maybe not by blood but they do everything together." She shrugged it off. "Maybe Dash had too much work on her hooves." She glanced back at her new daughter and simply smiled.

Twilight then stretched her wings. Rainbow Dash told her that it's good to do that every once in a while to keep her wings in good shape. Plus she was still learning from Rainbow Dash on how to fly a little better. She was a good flyer but she felt like she could do better.

Using her magic Twilight teleported into the kitchen to get some breakfast ready for Scootaloo, Spike and herself. Normally she would have Spike cook but he was such a hard worker she felt he deserved a nice break for a change.  
The soft wind hit the crystal castle, an indication to any pegasi or princess that it would be a little cold out. Most ponies didn't know it but pegasi and alicorns were immune to the cold. Just like their cloud-walking it was one of their natural abilities that helped them with their task.

After several minutes of working her butt off she finished, but instead of making eggs or bacon she made chocolate pancakes. She wanted to give Scootaloo something special. It was the least she could do for the poor filly.

Twilight looked at the time. It was precisely 6:50 AM. "Ok. Just forty minutes before she has school." Twilight thought. She levitated the three plates of pancakes onto her table she then levitated a small cup with a flower onto the table in the middle of their food.  
Twilight's horn erupted in a sparkling red aura and she disappeared into her room leaving little sparkling stars floating in the air as she left. She ended up in her room after several seconds, walking over to Scootaloo who was sleeping soundly and holding Spike close. Twilight's heart shined with joy at the two sharing a very cute moment. She didn't want to disturb them but Scootaloo did have school.

Twilight brought her hoof down on Scootaloo's side and gently shook her. In a tender, motherly voice she said, "Scootaloo, its time to wake up, sweetie." Scootaloo murmured a little but otherwise showed no signs of waking. With a thoughtful frown she saw she needed to try something else. Letting out a mischievous giggle she got an idea. She pulled on the cord of the blinds, letting Celestia's sun fill the room, shining right on Scootaloo's face.

Scootaloo squirmed and shifted her body a little as the light came into contact with her. She reached her hooves at her pillow and put it over her head to block out the light.

Twilight frowned. She thought this would be easy but it would seem she had to bring out the big guns. She plucked one of her feathers out and used her magic to levitate it for a moment. "Ok, Scootaloo. I guess I can't wake you up that easy. Now you will have to face," she started to lean down near Scootaloo's ear and whispered, "the tickle monster."

At first there was still no reaction, but as Twilight's words penetrated her sleepy mind Scootaloo's ear perked up hearing this. The only time she was ever tickled was when she didn't wake up when her mother had to get her ready for school.

Twilight levitated the feather back into her mouth and walked slowly onto the bed. She then stood right above Scootaloo and reached her hooves at the small filly in front of her. She turned Scootaloo over onto her back and started tickling the little orange belly. Scootaloo squirmed and laughed hysterically as her mother tickled her. Twilight continued her tickle attack. Scootaloo squirmed around on the bed sheets trying to get away but to no avail. She was stuck in one spot, though she accidentally woke Spike up with the noise.

Spike glared at Scootaloo. He was feeling pretty cranky at being woken up but he shrugged it off when he saw how much fun the two of them seemed to be having and decided not to. Instead he grabbed his pillow and walked out the room he closed the door, drowning out the noise. Once out of there he laid down on the middle of the floor to sleep, not wanting to put in the effort to head to another room.

Twilight stopped and dropped the feather on the bed, seeing her child's face was red like a tomato from laughing so much. She smirked and bent her head down to Scootaloo's stomach and gave her a raspberry.  
Scootaloo did not see it coming until it was too late. Twilight caused the small filly to go into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Scootaloo never thought twilight could be this much fun. She always saw as nothing more than an egghead or something but maybe she was wrong.

Twilight stopped and froze when she saw the time there only half an hour before school. Scootaloo still had to eat and get ready and walk to school. "Oh, dear. This isn't good, You'll be late at this rate. Come on, Scootaloo. Go to the kitchen and start your breakfast. I'll be getting your stuff from your old home while you're at school." She smiled brightly and gave Scootaloo a pat on the back.

Scootaloo smiled back at her and walked out of the room with Twilight a few hooves away from her. Twilight heard the filly's stomach rumble and watched Scootaloo run off. Twilight stopped for a moment, levitating Spike off the ground to the protest of the little dragon. "Come on, Spike. It's time for breakfast." Passing down the hallway and into the kitchen Twilight sat down in a chair that was between Scootaloo and Spike's. She levitated herself a cup of water and some water for her assistant and her daughter Scootaloo.

Twilight saw the filly trying to eat her food as fast as she could, crumbs getting all over the table and floor. Getting annoyed at the mess Twilight shouted "SCOOTALOO! Don't eat too fast or you might choke." Using her magic she stopped the filly by scooting Scootaloo's chair out a little taking her away from the pancakes.

Scootaloo pouted and looked at Twilight with an angry expression. She was about to say something but they had just been having a good time together and didn't want to ruin it by getting into an argument. Letting out a soft sigh Scootaloo with her big purple eyes "I'm sorry, mom. I guess I was just in too big of a rush. Forgive me?" she asked, she did not want Twilight to be mad at her as they were starting to get along. She felt a sting in her heart. She had just lost her first mother. She didn't want to start fighting with her new one.

Twilight saw the look in Scootaloo's eyes. It looked like she was about to cry. Twilight hadn't intended to make Scootaloo feel sad and she definitely did not want Scootaloo to feel like she hated her, Twilight draped one of her wings over Scootaloo and brought Scootaloo over to her in a motherly loving embrace. Looking down at Scootaloo she kissed the filly on the forehead "It's okay, Scoots. I'm not mad, I promise. Just try not to devour your food like that. I can always clean up the crumbs but I can't replace you. You just lost your mother. If you choke and die you should understand how I'd feel about losing you. I just became a mother, and I want us to be together for a long time." She gave Scootaloo a few more kisses. Spike watched it from his seat he felt a little sick of those kisses Twilight was giving her but at the same time he felt left out, a tiny tear dropped from his eye.

"I wish I had somepony to love me like that" he said sadly, in a soft voice. Twilight's ears perked at that she looked at her dragon and she levitated Spike over and sat him next to Scootaloo. Spike was taken by surprised he hoped the purple unicorn did not hear him.

Twilight smirked at Spike "Aw is my baby dragon not getting enough attention?" she winked at him as he blushed deep red and continued "Well, let's fix that, shall we?" she leaned down towards Spike and gave him a good number of kisses on his forehead.  
Spike threw his claw up, pushing her head away. "Come on! Stop it, Twilight. That's way too girly and mushy." His tone and face didn't match his words. She could see his eyes were bright and he was wearing a smile.

They all went back to their eating. Once finishing Twilight took care of the plates and cleaned them up. After she put the plates away she walked into the living room and saw Scootaloo talking with Spike about something. She began to get curious and approached the two.

Scootaloo saw her mother coming and smiled. "Hey, mom. Can I ask you something?" she asked.  
Twilight stopped two feet next to Scootaloo and nuzzled her. "Of course you can, my little angel." she said.

Scootaloo's smile grew bigger "Um, since I'm like your daughter now does that mean Spike is my brother?" she asked. She was an only child at her old home. To have a younger sibling would be cool to Scootaloo.

Twilight put her hoof on her chin and thought for a minute. With a slight shrug she said, "Well, I consider Spike to be kinda like a younger brother myself, even if I do sometimes act motherly to him. But sure! If you want to consider him a brother than go ahead. Just remember not to wake him up when he is sleeping. He can get really cranky, sometimes." She started to giggle, and gave Scootaloo a small noogie. "Now, whatcha say we get you to school, shall we?"

Scootaloo picked up her school bag and strapped it over her back. She then turned around to Spike and gave him a small hug "C'ya later, little brother." she said happily.

Spike blushed a little and just waved at Scootaloo. "Um… c'ya when you get home from school, Scoots." After waving goodbye he yawned and said, "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when it's noon."

Twilight decided to go with Scootaloo. She might as well so she could tell miss Cheerilee about what had happened. The two managed to make it to the school three minutes early, which made Twilight smile. It was always good to be punctual. Twilight told Scootaloo she could go talk to her friends, Scootaloo gave Twilight a nice big hug before she left.

Twilight walked slowly into the school house. Something else was bothering her. She remembered a long time ago Scootaloo spoke about bullies who treat her and her friends badly, so she would talk to Cheerilee about that and see if there was anything they could do about them.

Opening Cheerilee's classroom door she smiled at Cheerilee "How's it going?" she asked Cheerilee, who was grading homework papers.

Cheerilee looked up and dropped the pencil. She got up and did a small bow. "Your highness! I wasn't expecting you. I had heard you were supposed to be visiting Celestia in Canterlot."  
Twilight's eye twitched "How many times do I have to say it? You don't have to bow to me. I really don't need this kinda respect," she said in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry, Princess. It's just habit." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Um, anyway why are you here?" she asked.  
Twilight looked to the ground sadly "Where do I begin?" Twilight told Cheerilee about the situation about Scootaloo's mother's passing. Cheerilee was quietly crying during the story. "Like I said I'm her mother now, but I still think we got a rough journey ahead of us." Twilight said as she started to walk out but remembered she forgot to talk to Cheerilee about those two bullies that Scootaloo told her about a while back.

"Hey, Miss Cheerilee. Do you think maybe you could talk with Diamond tiara and Silver Spoon? Scootaloo told me they once made fun of her for not being able to fly."

Cheerilee was shocked that one of her students would go so far to do something like this. She nodded and said, "I will, Twilight, and I promise you won't ever have an issue with those two again." She returned to her seat and was going to talk with them once they got in the schoolhouse.

Twilight smiled. Maybe she would try to teach Scootaloo how to fly. She heard from Scootaloo once that when she visited the doctor they said she was a late bloomer so maybe she was ready by now. As Twilight started heading back home she felt a raindrop hit her nose.

Scootaloo told her friends about everything that happened. They were both happy and sad for their friend, and all three of them were hugging each other.

Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon were looking over at them. Usually Diamond would go in and bully Scootaloo for something like this but she felt a pain in her heart.

Silver Spoon smirked at Diamond Tiara. "Hey, let's make fun of her for her loss." Normally Silver Spoon was seen more as a side kick round Diamond Tiara but Silver Spoon wanted to prove herself to her best friend, to show that she has the guts to be mean.  
Diamond Tiara was shocked that Silver Spoon would do it, but then again this was Silver Spoon so maybe she was just joking around. The two bullies turned the corner were the three blank flanks were at. They were done hugging, but Silver Spoon has a twisted smile on her face. It made Diamond Tiara cringe at it.

Silver Spoon walked over to Scootaloo and pushed her on the ground on her back "Hey, I hear you're an orphan now. Am I right, blank flank?" she said harshly.

The blank flank part didn't really bother her anymore, but the cruel look in Silver Spoon's eyes made her wonder how could she bully her after she just lost her mother. Trying not to cry she said, "Get lost! I don't care what you say." She crossed her legs, trying to sound calmer than she really felt.

Silver Spoon smirked continued going in on the poor pegasus. "Oh, I heard your mommy's dead. Well, guess what? I bet she's happy to be away from a worthless, useless pegasus like you. I mean you can't even fly. Nopony would EVER love you" she said in a harsh tone causing the two CMC to flinch.

Tears started to build up in Scootaloo's eyelids but she held them in to try and be strong, not wanting to give Silver Spoon the satisfaction of knowing she got to her. "S-Shut up" she said in a whimper.

Silver Spoon smiled. Just a little further and Scootaloo would break, and then maybe Diamond Tiara would praise her and she would be cooler than her. "I heard you got no more family members, orphan. Well, maybe they'd rather not have to deal with a cripple," she said, not even regretting it as a devilish smile appeared on her face. Scootaloo tried holding in her tears but the flood gates broke and she started to cry in front of everypony. Ponies gathered around laughing at her. They didn't know the reason why she was crying, though.

Diamond Tiara couldn't take it any longer, the hurtful things that were being said. They were crossing the line far too much. Diamond Tiara walked up to Silver Spoon and without thinking she brought her hoof back and the only thing that could be heard was a loud "SMACK!" as her hoof made contact with Silver Spoons face, and she fell to the ground "JUST SHUT UP! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Diamond Tiara said. Silver Spoon was shocked but so were the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Silver spoon got up and said "Tiara, I'm sorry I was just-" she was interrupted.

"Oh, YOU'RE SORRY! Sorry doesn't cut it! You not only bullied Scootaloo because of her mother's death, but you also called her a cripple. Do you know how messed up that is?" Her anger was still there. Never had she felt before that she wanted to defend those three.

"I...I…" Silver Spoon couldn't say anything. She was at a loss for words so she broke down and just lay on the ground crying her eyes out.

Glaring at the other class mates she said, "Who else wants some?" she said in a more calm tone. The other ponies just stared in utter shock and thinking fast they ran as fast they could back into the school house.

Slowly walking over to Scootaloo Diamond Tiara helped her up and gave her a small hug. "I'm sorry that Silver Spoon did that. I don't think I can ever forgive her, but now I ask that you three forgive me. I…I want to be your friend," she said truthfully.

Scootaloo was still shocked that she would do that but anger came into her mind "Why should I forgive you?" she asked, breaking away from the hug. "You made fun of me once for being unable to fly."

Diamond Tiara was taken aback by this behavior but then again she did deserve it. She put her hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry that I said that to you but I mean it." Tears swelled up in her eyes "So will you please forgive me? I...I want to be your friend." She was now sobbing into Scootaloo's coat.

Scootaloo was shocked by this. She looked at her friends for support. "What do you guys think? Should I forgive her?" she asked Both Apple bloom and Sweetie looked at one another and then shrugged, giving a nod.

"I think she deserves a chance," Sweetie Belle said with a squeak.

"Yeah. She may be spoiled but I guess she could use one more chance as long as she don't bully us no more" Apple Bloom said honestly.

Scootaloo looked at Diamond she was still crying into her coat. Scootaloo put a hoof onto her chin and said, "Diamond Tiara even though you did bully me for my wings a long time ago, I...I forgive you" She smiled "We can be friends."

Diamond Tiara smiled and hugged Scootaloo tightly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you," she said happily.  
After accepting Tiara's apology the Crusaders allowed her into their club. Diamond Tiara was happy to be their friend. She had to get used to not being as cool but it was worth it if it meant she was able to be friends.

Diamond Tiara ended up telling miss Cheerilee about what Silver Spoon had done. Cheerilee was shocked that she would do such a thing. As punishment Cheerilee ordered that Silver Spoon won't just be getting three weeks' worth of detention, but she must also go to Twilights place to help clean up for three weeks.

School had finally ended and Scootaloo was walking home with her three friends plus Tiara "I'm so happy school's over with. I don't know how much longer I'd of been able to take it." She wiped some sweat off.

As they arrived Scootaloo waved bye to her friends but she stopped Diamond from leaving. She wanted to show her mother her new friend.

Making their way to the living room they set their bags down on the floor and walked up to Twilight who was writing a letter. "Hey, mom. I'm home," Scootaloo said, galloping over and holding Twilight.

"How was school, sweetheart?" she said, smiling. She then noticed Tiara and her smile turned into a disappointed look "You're the one who keeps bullying my daughter, aren't you?"

"Well, you see about that. I already said I was sorry. I don't want to bully anypony anymore. It's not fun," she said, walking slowly to Twilight.

Twilight's face softened and smiled at her "Well, then. I'm glad you came to your senses," she said.  
Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara did a lot of stuff together. They played with some toys, played the XBuck one and they even talked for a while.

"Listen, Scootaloo. I want to tell you something before I leave. I...I lost my mother when I was born and I felt sorry for you when Spoon bullied you," she said as she started to walk out the door.

Scootaloo felt a tear slide down. "That explains a lot, I'm sorry that happened to you" she waved goodbye and closed the door but by the time she got back inside it was time for bed. Twilight tucked Scootaloo in.

Kissing the filly on the forehead she said "Goodnight, my little angel" She turned off the light and left a small crack open in the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

/-/  
/ chapter 5/ Story: You Will Never Be Alone/ by Matt11/-/

Twilight was sitting on her throne with Spike by her side. She had just put Scootaloo to bed and felt the need to read up on some of her parenting guides. She felt like she was doing an okay job so far, but she still needed to learn more. A thought suddenly came to mind. She hadn't yet introduced Scootaloo to her parents yet and told them about the adoption.

She thought of her mother getting to meet Scootaloo. She'd be giving the filly a million kisses. A warm smile came to mind as she recalled the times her mother had comforted her when she was younger. She knows her mother loves kids, and Scootaloo would love her.

She shrugged it off and continued her reading. She'd get to that a little later. After reading for about an hour she put the book down and walked over to her desk. She decided to write two letters: one to Celestia explaining the joys of being a mother, and the other to her parents. Scootaloo needed to get to know her other family members, and maybe get a chance to see her Aunt Cadence and Uncle Shining Armor if they're lucky.

Sitting down again she dipped her quill in ink and began to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia, being a parent is…easier than I expected. I managed to make Scootaloo happy and she became friends with a small earth pony who used to bully her. I'm proud she is trying to put past differences aside and be friends with a pony like Diamond Tiara, but I still feel like we might have a hard time later on. The one thing I remember is that Dizzy told me Scootaloo has issues with math and flying so maybe after I visit my parents I can teach her to be better at math and perhaps she can gain flight, signed Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Once she finished she used her magic and teleported the letter away. She let out a soft sigh. Celestia's letter was done. She smiled and pulled out another paper and put it down on her desk.

"Dear Mother, it's your one and only daughter Twilight. I wanted to ask if it was okay if I come to Canterlot to see you and dad. I adopted a pony named Scootaloo and she should meet her new family. I'll fill you in on why I adopted her later, but all I want is to visit my family with her. Signed, Twilight Sparkle."

As she finished the last one she teleported it away with her magic and was about to walk away to get a drink of water but a small fillies scream interrupted her as she walked to the kitchen.

"AHHHHH" Scootaloo cried out, waking up instantly. Sweaty and scared the filly held her Rainbow Dash plushie close by. "Mo-mommy" she said in a small frightened whimper, tears started to slide down her big purple eyes.

Twilight bolted upstairs, no longer caring about the drink. Instead her worry was on her daughter. Scootaloo needed her. She turned the corner and ran into her room causing her door to slam on the crystal wall. She saw Scootaloo crying and holding her plushie." Mommy," she said and dropped her plushie, holding out her little hooves out to be held. Twilight ran over and wrapped her hooves around Scootaloo's waist and brought her into a loving hug.

Twilight stroked Scootaloo's back. The small filly was shaking like a leaf. She started to give Scootaloo a few kisses and said softly, "Shh, Shh. It's okay, Sweetie. Mommy's here, so don't worry. I'm here to protect you, okay?" She continued to stroke and kiss. It seemed to be very effective.

Scootaloo couldn't look Twilight in the eyes at all and just hid her face on Twilight's chest. "I...I…" She couldn't say anything else. All the filly remembered from that horrible nightmare was a Rainbow figure.

Twilight started to get worried. She had never seen Scootaloo act this scared before. Looking around the room she tried finding something to help her out but to no avail, so she took a deep breath "Hush now, quiet now, Scootaloo. I'm here to protect you, so please tell mommy what's wrong," she said in a motherly voice.

Scootaloo's crying had softened and her heart beat was slowing down. She looked up at Twilight "I'm sorry you had to see me so scared, Mom. I bet you think I'm weak now, don't you?" she said, feeling so ashamed. If she learned anything from Dash, it was that showing your weak side makes you weak.

Twilight placed Scootaloo down on the bed beside her, but Scootaloo went back towards her to hug her like a foal that couldn't go anywhere without their mom. It was cute in a way. "Scoots, you're not weak. You are an awesome filly. I know you want to be like Dash but trust me. Even she's shown that she has weaknesses and she accepted it. Anyways, Scootaloo, why were you screaming? Was it a nightmare?" she asked, a bit concerned

Scootaloo looked down at her hooves "I, uh… I dreamed about Rainbow Dash. In my dream she said I was weak and pathetic and a loser for not being able to fly, and she said she no longer wanted me as her sis-sister. The-the-then she kicked me off her cloud house and I fell to the ground and died." She broke down again and cried into Twilight.

Twilight held Scootaloo close and wiped the tears away with her hoof. "Scootaloo, it was just a nightmare. Rainbow dash would never ever say or do anything like that. If it makes you happy we can go see Rainbow Dash once we get back from Canterlot," she said in a small whisper, slowly moving her hoof over Scootaloo's purple mane.

Loud rain could be heard from outside the castle indicating that a thunderstorm had arrived, something Twilight was normally informed about.

Scootaloo looked at Twilight a little confused. "Canterlot? Why are we going over there, Mom?" she asked as the tears stopped. She realized Twilight was right. Rainbow Dash would never do such a thing. Even so a question hung heavily on her mind. If Dash truly cared for her then why didn't she come to comfort her in her time of need?.

"Well, my little pony, we're going there to meet up with family. We're going to be visiting my parents who are your new grandparents." She kissed Scootaloo on the forehead and put the filly on her back. "Come on. I think I know a little filly who needs some hot chocolate." Twilight walked out the room with Scootaloo who had her tiny hooves wrapped around her mother's neck.

Once Twilight got close to the kitchen she used her magic and lit up a fireplace that was in her living room and sat Scootaloo on the ground next to it. "I'll be right back, Sweetie." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups, filling them with some water. She then put it in the microwave.

While she waited for it to get warmed up she decided to water some of her flowers she had in the kitchen. In no time the microwave beeped. She stopped watering and went to finish the cocoa. Once she got it in two cups she levitated them onto a tray, then she walked out the kitchen. When she got into the living room she saw Scootaloo was still half asleep, her eyes closing slowly.

Giggling softly, she put the tray on the floor next to Scootaloo "Here you go, sweetie. I made it especially for you." She picked up her own cocoa in her magic and waited for Scootaloo to drink hers.

Scootaloo stared at the hot cocoa for a minute and looked at her mother. "Mom… you said Rainbow Dash cared about me before but why hasn't she come to visit?" She sniffled, wiping her face. "I mean, we're sisters and sisters are supposed to stick together no matter what."

Twilight sighed, taking a deep breath. "Look, I don't know why she hasn't come yet. Maybe something came up, but you need to stop worrying about it. Like I said when we come back we will go to Rainbow Dash's place and find out what she has been doing lately... okay?" She draped a wing over Scootaloo and brought her in for a hug.

"Yo-you're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried about her." She broke away from the hug and started to drink her cocoa. However, she burnt her tongue a bit. She put the cup down and started rubbing her tongue with her hoof. "Ouch... maybe I better wait for it to cool off. Heh."

Twilight and Scootaloo started to giggle. Scootaloo burning her tongue was bad but for some reason they started to laugh about it. As time passed by Scootaloo finished her drink and was taken back to bed.

Twilight read Scootaloo the latest Harry Trotter as a bedtime story. The small filly really enjoyed it. It made Twilight smile that she would enjoy that old book.

Twilight then left the room and went to her room to sleep. She had just started letting Scootaloo sleep by herself. If Scootaloo ever needed her she would be there, even for a nightmare. "Don't worry Scootaloo. I'll always protect you," she said to herself in a whisper as she got into bed, the alicorn drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Twilight was the first one to wake up. She went into the kitchen to make something simple. When she got there a note appeared in front of her. It was from her mother

"Dear Princess Twilight, I'd love to meet my new granddaughter. I got a lot of fun things we could do together. Unfortunately, your brother and Cadence won't be able to be here. They're busy in the Crystal Empire. See you when you get here, Sweetheart. Love, Mom."  
Twilight squealed in delight after reading it. She finished making breakfast, just plain old daisy sandwiches, for herself, Spike, and Scootaloo.

After putting it on the table she went upstairs to wake up Scootaloo. However, she was surprised to see Scootaloo wide awake. Scootaloo was writing something in her diary when she got up there. Twilight never knew that she even had a diary. It must have been something she kept in secret.

Twilight decided to knock on the open door so she didn't scare Scootaloo. Scootaloo jumped when she heard the knock. She saw her mother standing in the doorway so she quickly put her quill and diary under her pillow. "Uh… hi, Mom. Good morning," she said, smiling widely.

Twilight walked over to Scootaloo and when she was close she bent down and nuzzled her. "What were you writing in there?" she asked, even though she knows the true answer.

"Well…,"Scootaloo began, "…my mom bought it for me and she said that if I ever have anything on my mind I should write in it. I kinda kept it hidden from you." she said as she gave Twilight a hug, smiling happily.

Smiling, Twilight returned the hug. "Aw, if you're nervous that I'll laugh at you than don't worry. I won't. Now let's go get some breakfast. We need to leave for Canterlot. We will only be there for a day. Besides, we can visit them anytime we want, my special little angel." That made Scootaloo blush as they walked out the room.

When they arrived downstairs in the kitchen Scootaloo decided to eat her breakfast slow this time as she did not want to get Twilight mad at her again. During the meal Twilight asked Scootaloo about her dream again.

Scootaloo gulped. "Well, mom," she started as she ate another piece of her sandwich. She swallowed it and continued, "I'd like to fly one day. Honestly I… I want to be a great flier like Rainbow Dash. That's my dream." She smiled happily. She believed that one day she would fly, and maybe have the chance to beat Rainbow Dash in a race but the possibility of beating her was small.

Twilight let out a small giggle. Scootaloo truly was a Rainbow Dash Junior. "That's a cool dream, Sweetie. I know you will achieve it someday. How about this? If you keep your grades up I'll train you personally." She wanted to help Scootaloo learn, but she also didn't want Scootaloo to neglect developing her mind either.

Dropping her sandwich on the plate her mouth went wide open in utter shock. "REALLY? You'd help me fly?" she asked excitedly.  
Twilight nodded. "Yup. I promise you will fly, Scootaloo. No matter what it takes." She wiped off her mouth and used her magic to wipe off Scootaloo's with the napkin. She then put the plates away, and once finished she and Scootaloo started to pack the stuff they'd need.

Once they finished packing Twilight asked Spike if he wanted to come with them. However, he declined. He wanted to stay back and watch the library, maybe even go to Rarity's place. As much as Twilight hated for him to miss out on the fun they will have she decided to leave it him be. After all, it was his choice.

Once Twilight got downstairs she saw Scootaloo playing her portable device. It looked like she was playing something with guns and other things you'd use on an adventure game. As much as Twilight disapproved of violence she let Scootaloo play it. After all, it she wasn't hurting anything.

"Whatcha playing, Scoots?" Twilight asked, curious.

"I'm just playing Metal Gear Pony 3: Hay Eater" she responded. She was so addicted to her game she didn't even bother looking at her mother when she talked.

Twilight walked over. "Well, I need you to put that away, Scoots. At least until we get to the train." She walked over to the wall where her suitcase was and grabbed it, but noticed Scootaloo was still playing that game. "Scoots, did you hear me?" she said more sternly.

"Mmm-hmm," Scootaloo responded, clearly not listening.

"Scootaloo," Twilight said in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, I'll wash the dishes later."

Twilight glared at Scootaloo. Scootaloo jumped as a sound like a firecracker went off from Twilight's spell. "I'm talking to you, young filly! Now pay attention and shut that game off. NOW!"

"But I…" She looked up at Twilight and her pupils shrunk as she saw the face Twilight was making. She quickly reached for the button on her device and turned it off. She grabbed her suitcase, which was a smaller sized than Twilight's "I'm sorry, mom. I guess I got a little…too addicted to my gaming. Hehe." Scootaloo had to start remembering to not be like that. She didn't want to end up like Button Mash.

Twilight shrugged "It's okay, I understand." She smiled warmly at Scootaloo.

They waved their goodbyes to Spike. On their way to the train station Scootaloo stopped walking as saw Rainbow Dash flying overhead. She wanted to ask Dash why she hadn't talked to her lately but they had to catch the train. Maybe tomorrow she and Twilight could go visit her home.

Once the two arrived at the train station Twilight got the tickets and gave the tickets to the ticket pony. She and Scootaloo took a seat. Scootaloo was near the window just watching Rainbow Dash bucking clouds with a melancholy expression. A tear came down her eye.  
'Why won't she talk to me?' she thought sadly. 'She says she loves me, but she hasn't come to see me once to see if I was okay after my mother died.' She just couldn't understand why Dash was ignoring her.

Twilight noticed her daughter's distress. She looked up to see what Scootaloo was looking at. "Scootaloo… please don't cry. I promise that after we come back from our trip to Canterlot we'll talk with Rainbow Dash at the first opportunity. Okay?" She rubbed her daughter's head gently."

"Pinkie Promise?" she asked, looking intensely at Twilight.

"Yes, Scootaloo. Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She moved her hoof in the usual manner.  
Scootaloo nodded, satisfied. She tore her eyes away from Rainbow Dash. Her mother had made a promise to her, and she trusted Twilight, so she'd let it go for now. She rested her head on Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight responded by draping a wing over Scootaloo as the train started to move. During the long train ride Scootaloo got a little cold so Twilight pulled her up on her lap. The two cuddled for quite some time. By the time they arrived the two were fast asleep.

Scootaloo's eyes opened at the sudden commotion as passengers began boarding and leaving. She looked out the window and saw they were in Canterlot. She nudged Twilight with her hoof. "Mom, we're here!" she exclaimed. She did not want to miss a chance at meeting her grandparents all because they overslept.

After a quick moment of trying to hold onto sleep Twilight's eyes shot open in fear. She didn't want to miss this chance to spend a day with her parents. Using her magic she grabbed both hers and Scootaloo's suitcase. The train started whistling indicating that they need to hurry.

Once Twilight got the suitcases she picked Scootaloo up in her magic, placing her on her back, and got out of the train just in time.  
Scootaloo got off Twilight's back and looked around. "So where are my grandparents, mom?" the filly asked.

Twilight looked around, observing every inch of the train station and saw her parents by the doors. "Over there, Scoots," she said, pointing to the entrance. She and Scootaloo trotted over to them. Scootaloo began to slow down when they got close. All the courage Scootaloo had disappeared into a blush. Scootaloo hid behind Twilight, feeling a little scared and shy, and she couldn't understand why.

"Mom, Dad!" Twilight exclaimed, she ran up to her parents and gave them both a friendly hug "I haven't seen you guys in forever. How have you guys been?"

Scootaloo felt exposed as Twilight left her side, and stayed hidden behind another pony. "Ugh, great. I'm such a chicken. Why am I hiding? They're not going to hurt me….or are they?" she wondered

Twilight saw Scootaloo hiding and giggled. "Scootaloo, what are you doing? Come over here, silly." She used her magic to put Scootaloo right next to her. Scootaloo hid her face with her wings.

Twilight rolled her eyes "This is my daughter, Scootaloo, but she seems to be a bit scared." She patted Scootaloo on the head hoping that would calm her nerves a little.

Both Twilight Velvet and Night Light gasped with delight at seeing the orange filly.

Twilight Velvet walked over to Scootaloo slowly and carefully. She didn't want to scare her too much, "Oh, you poor dear. It's okay. Your grandmare is here for you. You have nothing to fear," she said calmly.

Scootaloo put her wings back down and looked at her, giving a weak smile. "Hello," she said in a small voice.

Twilight Velvet smiled. "That's right, cutie. We won't hurt you." She was surprised as she was suddenly tackled into a warm hug by the little filly. Twilight joined in the hug and soon her father did the same.

After several minutes they separated from the hug and headed to Twilight's parents' house which was close to the palace.

When they arrived Scootaloo saw many things in their home like trophies and pictures. One picture was of Shining Armor when he got married and the other was of Twilight becoming a princess.

"So what kinda stuff do you like to do, Scootaloo?" Night Light asked curiously. If he was going to get to know Scootaloo then there was no time like the present.

Pawing the ground a little Scootaloo told him that she does some great tricks on her scooter, and that she and her friends are in a group called the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Oh, yeah. And I'm sisters with the most AWESOME pegasus ever: Rainbow Dash!" she said happily Twilight Velvet was the next to speak. She was a little curious on something. "You said you use your scooter right?" Scootaloo nodded. "Well, I figured you'd be doing tricks in the air like your idol instead of on the ground. Can't you fly?"

Scootaloo's ears drooped and her lower lip quivered. That was one of many subjects Scootaloo would rather avoid. Even though Twilight promised to teach her it still made her sad. "No… I can't. The doctor said I might just be a late bloomer," she said quietly.

Twilight Velvet grimaced. "Oh, you poor dear. I'm sorry to hear that. I'll tell you what. How about I help you fly right now?" Her horn started glowing as she lifted Scootaloo into the air and began running around the living room with Scootaloo hovering right overhead in the aura of her magic. Scootaloo was having a blast, laughing away as she flapped her wings, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. Twilight and Night Light just watched the two.

After a few minutes she set Scootaloo down. "There you go," she said as she placed a kiss on Scootaloo's forehead. "Much better. You look best with a smile." Scootaloo went into a fit of giggles as her grandmare started to tickle her belly.

Once she finished Twilight Velvet smiled down at Scootaloo and asked, "Hey, do you like any types of books, Scoots?" she asked.

Scootaloo nodded. "You bet! I love Harry Trotter and Daring Doo, ooh and even-" She trailed off, a little embarrassed at how passionate she was being about reading.

"Well, that's nice to hear. I got a present for you." She pulled out the Harry Trotter box set. It had all seven books. "Do ya like it?" Twilight Velvet asked. She only received a nod and hug in return, Scootaloo trying to backpedal on her earlier enthusiasm.

Hours passed by and Scootaloo, Night Light, Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Velvet were headed off to do some fun things together. First on their list was to go to Donut Joe's place, then they would head to a store to buy Scootaloo some toys, and finally they were going to take Scootaloo to the Canterlot Amusement park.

Entering Donut Joe's place they started to take their order. Donut Joe had noticed the filly trailing behind them. Giving Twilight's prestige as a princess and her dragon assistant's love for his products he was well acquainted with the Sparkle family, and he knew he hadn't seen her before.

"And who are you, little filly? I didn't know you had another foal, Miss Velvet," Donut Joe said.

Twilight Velvet blushed a little. "No, you see she's not my foal. Twilight adopted Scootaloo after an accident with her mother."

Donut Joe's expression changed to a frown "Well, that's a lot to take in... I'm sorry to hear that happened, Scootaloo. Why don't you have a few free donuts on me?"

"Why, thank you, Joe. That's awfully nice of you," Night Light said.

Scootaloo gave him a small smile. "Okay, if you insist." Looking over the variety she picked out one each of a chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and glazed donut.

Scootaloo took her tray to the table and started eating with the rest of her family. By the time Scootaloo finished she had frosting all over her face. Her mother and grandparents couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

Twilight picked up a napkin and wiped the filly's face, though Scootaloo squirmed every time Twilight did that. "Mom, stop that. It's embarrassing."

Once Twilight finished she kissed Scootaloo on the forehead. "But, Scootsy… that's what a parent does. They embarrass their foals." She let out a giggle.

Twilight Velvet grinned "They do, do they? Well, Scootaloo. Should I tell you about the time Twilight tried performing a spell to make herself older?" Scootaloo shuck her head as her mother began to blush. "Well, you see Twilight wanted a later bed time so she thought that if she used a spell to make herself bigger than we'd have to let her stay up later. She messed it up pretty badly, somehow combining it with a teleportation spell. She landed right on top of Princess Celestia in the middle of the night, looking like an old hag."

Scootaloo began laughing hysterically, banging the table with her hoof.

"Mo-om! You shouldn't be telling Scootaloo that! It's embarrassing," Twilight said.

"But Twilight," said her mother, "You JUST said that embarrassing their foals is something parents do."

Twilight felt trapped by her own words, and sighed as she let herself laugh a little too.

Once the family finished their laughter they left to vist the store to get Scootaloo some toys. They got Scootaloo the Wonderbolt plushie's set and one Princess Twilight Sparkle plush. The filly was very happy. Now she could have her mom with her even when she wasn't there.

Twilight looked with some amusement and uneasiness at seeing herself as a stuffed animal. It seemed like no matter how much time passed she still just couldn't fully get used to the idea of others bowing down to her and treating her like she was above them.

Once finished they went to the amusement park, it was around 8:00 pm when they got down there.

Hopping up and down Scootaloo said, "Let's go on the Daring Dash roller coaster. I hear its epic."

"Okay, then. Let's go," Twilight Velvet said as they approached it. There were not very many ponies there for some reason.

The ticket pony stopped Scootaloo from entering, "Sorry, kid, but you're too short for this ride. You must be a mare to ride it."  
"WHAT!" she said as some tears started to come out.

Twilight ran over and brought Scootaloo into a hug. "Aww, it's okay, sweetie. Maybe when you're older, okay?"  
Scootaloo nods and hugs her. "I love you, mom. Hey, can we get some ice cream?"

Twilight nodded. The four went to get some ice cream, but when they got there both Twilight and Scootaloo were surprised to see Pinkie pie giving away the ice cream.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked as Scootaloo wondered the same thing.

"Oh," Pinkie responded. "Well, ya see, Twilight, I just wanted to make more money so I got a weekend job in Canterlot. Isn't that cool?" she said, smiling. "Plus, Donut Joe gives me free donuts every once in a while."

Twilight shrugged and just got their ice cream. After that they went on a few rides that were made for fillies. As lame as some of them were Scootaloo ended up liking it just because she was close to her family.

At ten the park closed and they returned to Twilight's parent's house. Twilight picked up her suitcases. Scootaloo was sleeping on her back.

"Well, mom, as much as I'd like to stay longer I can't. I got to get back to Ponyville."

"We understand Twily. I mean, you run an empire. I'm sure it's a lot of hard work. Come visit us sometime. Let us at least walk you to the train station."  
"Okay."

After a short walk the two of them got on the last train to Ponyville. Twilight set Scootaloo down with her magic onto a seat, then walked back to her parents and gave them a hug.

Twilight waved goodbye as the train started to move. She looked down at Scootaloo, picking her up and setting the filly on her lap. Scootaloo moaned a little and shifted her position, but stayed asleep. Twilight gently rubbed her back to help keep the filly settled down. "Okay. Now that this is taken care of... you better have a good reason for not seeing Scootaloo…Dash." She laid her head on the back of the seat and let herself fall asleep, feeling so comfy with her little kitten on her lap. 


	6. Chapter 6

/-/  
/ chapter 6/ Story: You Will Never Be Alone/ by Matt11/-/

When the two got back to ponyville, Scootaloo was still asleep, so Twilight ordered some of the royal guard to take her suitcases back to her castle. Though Scootaloo was sound asleep she herself hadn't managed to any rest on the she had managed about a ten minutes of nap on the ride back from Canterlot but the train kept making too much noise for her to get any real sleep.

Twilight softly levitated the sleeping filly onto her back, she couldn't help but find it cute the way she was sleeping, a tiny little snot bubble was coming out of Scootaloo's nose. Twilight let out a giggle and started walking home.

As she approached her house, she opened the door to find Spike on the floor suckling on his tail in his sleep. Twilight thought it was cute and closed the door softly behind her. She put a blanket over Spike and went upstairs to take Scootaloo to her room.

Scootaloo rolled over a little from her soft perch on her mother's back, "I love you mommy," she said in her sleep, a little drool coming out of her mouth.

Twilight picked Scootaloo up in her magic and placed her in the soft bed, she then lied down with her daughter. Since it was still pretty late, she would take Scootaloo to see Rainbow Dash after breakfast.

Twilight let out a soft sigh and held her daughter close, "Soon you and your sister will be together my little angel," she said softly as she rubbed the filly's mane. Soon she fell asleep with Scootaloo nestled firmly in her grasp.

The night went by fast for Twilight and Scootaloo. With Twilight next to her, Scootaloo was able to sleep nice and cozy without any nightmares. When morning came it had gotten foggy out so they were not really able to see clearly.

Twilight's eyes opened slowly and she looked down at her fun sunshine of a daughter, the little pony bringing joy to her heart. "Scootaloo," she whispered as she poked her softly with a hoof. "Time to wake up sweetie." Scootaloo's eyes didn't even open, "Five more minutes mom," she said tiredly.

Twilight smiled down at Scootaloo and patted her on the stomach. "Not this time. Wake up, we need to see Dash today and if you don't get up now we may not have time for breakfast."

Opening her eyes immediately she got up and wrapped her hooves around Twilight "Morning mom," she said and let go of the purple alicorn. Scootaloo got off the bed, ready to leave the room, that is until Twilight tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to look at Twilight.

"Scootaloo, you want to learn to fly right? Well lets start this morning with some basic wing ups. Give me ten wing ups, take your time. I don't care how long it takes, time is practice," Twilight said with a bright warm smile.

Scootaloo smiled, she thought she would have to wait until her grades got better but maybe this was something Twilight thought she earned. Stretching her wings out and then back she repeated the process ten times. When she finished her wings weren't really tired, but she just wanted to do what her mother told her.

Twilight smiled and stretched a wing out and scooped Scootaloo close to her. "Very good Scootaloo, you'll be flying in no time."

After the two finished their hugging they went downstairs to eat their food. It was already ready thanks to Spike but while they ate their daisy sandwich Scootaloo wanted to ask them something.

"Mom, why doesn't Spike sleep in a bed? Why does he sleep in a basket?" she asked, wondering why her brother didn't have a bed of his own.

Twilight put a hoof on her chain and thought for a moment before coming up with a good answer. "Well you see, dragons are different than us ponies. Right now his body is smaller right?" Scootaloo noded.

Twilight continued, "Well, if he has a smaller body, he needs a smaller bed. Besides he told me he loves that basket, it reminds him of his family," she said as she draped a wing over Spike, smiling at him.

"I think I understand mom. That basket reminds him of when he was younger?" she asked. Even though she knew what the answer would be it was still interesting that Spike would choose to sleep in an old basket.  
Twilight nodded in agreement as they finished their meal. When they finished Spike offered to do the dishes since Twilight and Scootaloo had other things to do.

Soon it was time to see Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo was a little frightened as they left. What if Dash had been avoiding her because she found a new pony to be her sister or worse? But after Twilight had reassured her, the two went on their way to Rainbow's house.

"Mom, why do you think Dash hasn't been over to see me? D-does she hate my guts? Am I useless to her?" Scootaloo asked, her voice trembling. She was scared to find out the truth but she also needed to know why Rainbow Dash was avoiding her.

Twilight draped one of her wings over Scootaloo. " Rainbow Dash is loyal and she's always there for her friends. I know in my heart she doesn't hate you, nor would she ever," she said as the two got closer to Rainbow's cloud home.

"Bu-But what if-" was all she could say until she was hushed by a purple hoof pressed to her lips and brought into a warm loving embrace.

"Scootaloo, all I can say is she would never do that. It's not like her to just hate you without a good reason. Now, please relax for me" Twilight said trying her hardest to calm the little scared filly down.

Scootaloo wanted to ask more but she was forced to admit that Twilight was right, they were going to find out one way or another. They stopped underneath Rainbow's cloud mansion and Twilight bent down for Scootaloo so she could climb get on her back.

Scootaloo got on her mothers back and wrapped her hooves around Twilight's neck for safety, she knew Twilight would be careful when flying but thought it best not to take chances.

"Hold on tight," Twilight said giving her wings a few flaps as she went airborne with Scootaloo enjoying the view. Soon they landed on the Rainbow's doorstep and Twilight let Scootaloo climb down, "I could've teleported us here but I thought it be nice for you to feel what flight feels like," she said smiling down at Scootaloo.

Twilight reached her hoof at Rainbow's door and gave it a hard knock to get Rainbow's attention. They waited for several minutes but there was no answer. Twilight sighed "I bet she's just sleeping…"

Twilight used her magic and unlocked the door, the two walked into Rainbow's house. As usual the place was a mess food everywhere, books thrown on the floor, but to make things strange there was writing on the wall that read "It's my fault."

Scootaloo got confused by the strange writing. "Mom lets just find Rainbow Dash….I'm getting a little scared," she said walking about in the living room.

"Hay who the buck broke my door?! When I get my hoofs on who ever did this I'm goi-" she stopped as she landed in the living room seeing Twilight. But the one thing that scared her above all else was the sight of Scootaloo, "Uh well look at the time I got uh some flight training to uh do," she lied, trying to get out of there.

Twilight used her magic and grabbed Rainbow Dash by the tail. "Rainbow Dash! Stop right there! You are going to face me and Scootaloo and tell us why you haven't been by to see her for ponysake!" Scootaloo just sat and watched, a little bit of tears falling out of her eye lids.

Twilight levitated Rainbow Dash and placed her on the cloud couch, looking her square in the eyes. "Please explain why you have been ignoring Scootaloo? She's been worried about you, and so have I," she said sitting down on the couch and levitating Scootaloo on her lap.

Rainbow Dash wanted to leave. She'd rather not even tell her what she was hiding because if she died she might lose Scootaloo as a sister, "I...I can't," she said looking away.

Scootaloo couldn't take it anymore and jumped on Rainbow's chest. "Why haven't you come to see me? I...I thought we were sisters," she said, tears falling down her face.

Rainbow Dash hated to see Scootaloo this way. She did promise to be a sister and Scootaloo seemed really hurt "Ok I'll….I'll tell you why."

Rainbow dash took a deep breath "The night your mother died it was-I accidently killed her. One of the clouds wasn't working properly I….I bounced on it, y'know to try to get it to work but everytime I tried it didn't. And then your mother came underneath the cloud at the wrong time…." Rainbow shivered and broke down into tears.

Rainbow Dash wiped her tears away and continued. "I… I killed your mother. It was my fault it happened and I haven't been seeing you because I don't deserve to be your sister. I killed somepony you love, I'm worthless to you." Her confession finished she started to sob. Twilight was shocked as much as Scootaloo, this explained everything, Rainbow Dash felt ashamed.

"She killed my mother?" a tear dropped from her eyes, "I want to tell her I hate her I really do but...I can't shes hurt and she needs me". Smiling faintly Scootaloo wrapped her hooves around Rainbow's neck without a speck of anger.

"Rainbow Dash, it's ok I'm here for you," she said softly to her big sister.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, "You...You're not mad? I thought you'd want to hate me for the rest of my life because I'm a big fat loser."

Scootaloo kept Rainbow Dash in her embrace. "No I don't hate you. I… I forgive you. We're sisters, and sisters are there for eachother no matter what. I forgive you and I love you," she said snuggling into Rainbow's soft chest fur.

Rainbow Dash was more than a little shocked that Scootaloo would forgive her, but she embraced her little sister nonetheless. "I love you no matter what too Scoots," she said softly. The two sisters stayed embraced like that for along time, neither willing to let go.

Twilight, couldn't believe Rainbow was responsible for Dizzy's death, but she was glad that Rainbow finally told the truth. She left the room letting the two sisters be alone…..together. "Hmm maybe you two can do the sisterhooves social tomorrow," she said softly, as she left the room, wanting to give the two some much needed alone time. 


End file.
